Oracle Files: Void
Characters * Jack Marlowe * Jacob Marlowe * Cole Cash * Void * Lucy Blaze Location * Halo Tower, Metropolis, DE * December 4th 2015, 0011 Local Time VOX Archive * Cole Cash: crackle, vnnnnn, vorpal snap, stumbling footsteps, gasp, cough, gasp, cough What the hell was that? cough Where the hell are we? * Lucy Blaze: footsteps Void teleported you. The Metropolitan Halo Tower. Don't be alarmed by the smell, that's normal. * Cole Cash: cough Smell? breathing, cough, cough, sniff, silence: 2.4 seconds, cough, sniff, sniff Why the hell does it smell like peaches? * Void: That's the byproduct of vorpal energy manipulation... at least my personal residue. I hope the aroma is not too overpowering. * Cole Cash: Yeah, it's strong... but I like pea- What the hell am I saying? What the hell is going on here? * Jacob Marlowe: elevator doors open, footsteps: 2 instances Ah, perfect! You found him! I hope he wasn't too much trouble... * Lucy Blaze: footsteps He tried to shoot me. clatter Here is his gun. * Jack Marlowe: It looks like he was successful... Your sweater. * Lucy Blaze: Huh? Well, I'll be... Oh, well. No bother. I didn't even notice. * Jacob Marlowe: Hmm... Good thing he wasn't using armor piercing rounds then, eh, Zannah? footsteps Mr. Cash, allow me to introduce- * Cole Cash: You're kidding me, right? You're Jacob Marlowe... We've met. * Jacob Marlowe: Yes... We have. Sorry, but I was actually going to introduce you to my associates. The beauty with the red coat is Zannah. * Lucy Blaze: chuckle * Jacob Marlowe: The blue-eyed lass is Void. * Void: I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant Cash. * Jacob Marlowe: And this strapping fellow standing behind me is- * Cole Cash: I've seen the news once or twice. I know that's Jack Marlowe. Your son... * Jack Marlowe: chuckle Actually, the name's Hadrian... at least in this company. * Cole Cash: What? What kind of- No! I don't care. I don't care if you were Santa Claus and she was the Easter Bunny. I just want to know what this has to do with me? * Jacob Marlowe: Here... Let me lead with this. Jack? That paper? You have it? shifting, paper rustling Ah, yes... Here you go. Read this. paper rustling * Cole Cash: What is this? rustling, quiet mumbling * Jacob Marlowe: What you're reading- footsteps is your Presidential pardon for your charge of desertion contingent on your employment with the Halo Corporation. * Cole Cash: My employment with- What? Why? What the hell is this? rustling Why do you want to help me and why did you send Khaleesi here to beat me up? * Jacob Marlowe: chuckle Zannah? Is this true? Did you accost him? * Lucy Blaze: He's a baby... I merely sprained his wrist, dislocated his shoulder, and pistol whipped him with his own gun once... or twice. * Jacob Marlowe: I told you not to hurt- sigh Void, could you fill our friend in? * Void: vorpal crackle, vnnnnn What you are looking at is the planet of Khera, seat of the Kheran Empire. Birthplace of Lord Emp, Lady Zannah, and Yon Kohl. vnnnnn These are the Daemonites. The mortal enemy of the Kheran Empire. They thrive by parasitic means. vnnnnn Earth is infested with Daemonites... but you knew that. Didn't you? * Cole Cash: footsteps No expletive way. These things are real? I... I thought I was dreaming... Wait... If they're real... growl They did this to me? Didn't they?! * Void: vnnnnn Most Daemonites have sworn allegiance to this being, Helspont. vnnnnn Helspont believes that metahumans are his race's key to conquering the galaxy. He had his agents develop a synthetic meta-gene and you were one of their initial test subjects. vnnnnn My friends are Kheran. We can help you with your problem, if you help us with ours. * Cole Cash: sigh Okay... sure... but... uh... I need a drink. * Jacob Marlowe: Ah! Excellent, Cole. Come with me. I know just the thing you need. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Emp. * The official formation of the current WildCATs. * Cole referring to Zannah as "Khaleesi" is a reference to Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. Links and References * Oracle Files: Void Category:Oracle Files Category:Yon Kohl/Appearances Category:Emp/Appearances Category:Cole Cash/Appearances Category:Void/Appearances Category:Zannah/Appearances Category:WildCATs/Appearances Category:Halo Tower/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances